Serendipia
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Inspirado/basado en "We do knot always love you" /• Las emociones cambian, la percepción sobre el entorno y los demás también. Pero hay cosas que no lo hacen: la esencia no cambia. Yukio la ve como ella veía a Gina.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

" _Dame tres años"_ —dijo— _"creceré, haré mi compañía diez veces más grande y, entonces, les permitiré trabajar para mí."_

Jackie le citó eso al primer llamado telefónico, después de ignorar la existencia de la otra durante todo ese tiempo.

Riruka no podía imaginar que tales palabras habían salido de la boca de Yukio, pero Jackie quien lo conoció mejor, se lo aseguró y afirmó que ella también estaría presente en el proyecto que ya había iniciado el menor de ambas.

Ella sentía el momento en un sentido muy distinto al que quisiera, se sentía más humillada que agradecida por aceptar la única propuesta que podía salvarla de su miserable situación económica.

Después de que los meses transcurrieran para formar exactamente la cantidad de años expresada, un joven hombre se había aparecido en la puerta delantera del deplorable, pero, con algo de glamour y estilo (al parecer de ella, quien se esforzó en arreglar aun con el bajo presupuesto disponible), lugar donde Riruka alquilaba un cuarto.

No tener estudios secundarios* completos provocaba una inevitable resistencia a sus disimulados pedidos de auxilio y, cuando no le quedó orgullo debido al miedo de pasar la noche en la calle —a causa del escaso de efectivo—, súplicas fueron ignoradas con un frío movimiento de cabeza.

Al final halló un puesto como asistente en una tienda de comestibles, en donde la dueña era una anciana, pasando la edad posible siquiera para ver claramente con sus propios ojos, pero con el pequeño local siendo concurrido debido a los años de convivencia con los demás vecinos. Decía que, en sus inicios, fue el único almacén en un kilómetro a la redonda cuando la mayoría de edificios (en la casi abandonada ciudad de Naruki) no existían. La mujer le alquiló al mínimo precio una habitación al fondo de su tienda, donde ella misma dormía, y de vez en cuando era la inexperta Riruka quien debía hacer de empleada doméstica y cocinera de ambas.

Entonces, una semana más tarde de los tres años de la ruptura de Xcution, un visitante inesperado hizo su aparición en la entrada. Abriendo chirriante puerta de madera, corriendo las cortinas y haciendo sonar las campanas de viento ubicada afuera.

—Buenos días —dijo con el tono casi enfadoso de siempre.

La dueña estaba aún dormida y mantenía la confianza suficiente en su empleada como para permitirle abrir y atender ella misma, lo que hizo que fuera Riruka quien debiera atender, con su usual expresión de molestia, al nuevo cliente.

—Necesitan aceitar los goznes —fue el primer comentario, sin siquiera un saludo de por medio, que realizó una voz masculina a todas luces.

Siendo temprano todavía, el sol se filtraba apenas por la puerta. No llegó a cambiar la lámpara en el techo (era una labor que le disgustaba tanto como limpiar y hacer la colada). Tampoco fue su deteriorada visión el mayor motivo por el cual no reconoció al joven frente a ella, aunque quizás fuera esto lo más probable, se debía en realidad al cambio del preadolescente a joven adulto. Era por la transformación de niño a hombre, que Riruka no pudo prever, incluso cuando él encendió se acercó al interruptor (pese a sus advertencias de que no funcionaría) y de un giro logró hacer funcionar la gastada bombilla.

Se pareció a la escena de entrar bajo un largo puente estando en el interior de un vehículo o la luz que se cuela mientras uno está dentro de un metro en el subterráneo, pudiendo tener solo escasos segundos de visión durante el viaje. Pero sus ojos lograron tener los detalles suficientes.

Cabello rubio platinado, espeso y claro; más corto que antes, dándole la posibilidad de ver un par de ojos color verde profundo, con algo de esmeralda en ellos.

—Yu... kio.

—Riruka-san —el tono monocorde seguía ahí, luciendo más frialdad gracias al engrosamiento de la voz. No era una voz bastante grave, pero sí lo suficiente para notarse más impasible. Incluso con esa sonrisa que adquirieron sus labios por cortos segundos, casi a modo de burla de no ser reconocido.

Semanas después, se vio a sí misma en una entrevista de trabajo. En pocos meses logró ser aceptada en una de las boutiques a nombre del "heredero Vorarlberna" y, al año medio, en la misma comenzó a tener solicitudes de algunos de sus propios diseños de ropa.

Mas no fue su entrada financiera la que se asentó, logrando expandirse a creces, sino que, en el día a día su visión y la presencia de su denominado jefe, empezaba a hacer estragos en su mente y corazón. Al principio lo atribuyó al sentimiento de la gratitud que buscaba ocultar bajo palabras medio mordaces. Era eso, en gran medida. Sin embargo, lo que nació a causa de más encuentros casuales e incómodos —ya no entre compañeros, entre seres que no querían denominarse amigos, sino— entre jefe y empleada... escapó de su control.

Quizás fue su actitud no más respondona de lo necesario, debido a los pocos ratos donde se veían, quizás se debió al susodicho sentimiento de gracias. Quizás en realidad ese moderno traje, que él le dejó confeccionarle, sentaba bien en los lugares adecuados.

Esos quizás eran puro juego, ya que más temprano que tarde tuvo la respuesta a su profundo estado de negación.

Contrario a las suposiciones, a lo que se avecinaba a alguien quien huyó de un mundo lleno de placeres monetarios, pero falto de afectos, Yukio decidió seguir la tradición familiar de la que ambos estaban al tanto.

A los diecinueve, anunció públicamente a su personal que haría una cena de compromiso y dejó que su secretaria entregara invitaciones a cada uno. Los rostros de sorpresa fueron de todos, pues nadie estaba enterado de que al su jefe mantuviera una relación con alguien.

Cuando se fueron todos, ella se presentó en el último piso (invitación arrojada y pisada bajo los tacones de sus botas), directo en su oficina. Le gritó, se aferró a la idea y entre insultos le expresó su duda de que esa unión fuera duradera, le quiso hacer entender que esa no era la manera de preservar todo lo que hasta ese día hizo.

Tras varios años, y por primera vez en su vida, lo hizo enfurecer al punto del hastío con ella.

—¡YA DEJA DE SER UNA MOLESTIA!

Las emociones cambian, la percepción sobre el entorno y los demás también. La madurez es lo que hace ver distinto todo. Dejando malos hábitos atrás, igual hay cosas que se mantienen. No se puede borrar del todo la esencia de una persona. Sus pensamientos, su actitud, sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus disgustos.

Lo comprendió en ese momento.

Se fue de ahí sin decir más, sin dar una mirada atrás y al estar sola, fuera, corrió y eligió las escaleras en lugar del elevador. Se cruzó de brazos en la oscuridad del amplio pasillo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, porque lo había descifrado perfectamente.

Ella jamás podrá cambiar el compás del cómo ella misma se mueve, ni cambiará el modo de ser de Yukio. Mucho menos logrará cambiar sus contradictorias emociones respecto a ella.

Nunca le iba a ver más que a una sofocante y dependiente hermana menor, como mil veces ella vio a su hermanita Gina.

Durante las semanas siguientes fue quien estuvo presente bajo el estudio del diseñador de renombre que haría, a su vez, el vestido y traje del futuro matrimonio Vorarlberna.

Yukio decidió realizar la ceremonia religiosa, en última muestra de respeto a sus padres y, un mes después de su cumpleaños número veinte, Riruka lo vio por última vez sellando la unión con un beso de una joven de la cual ella solo oyó hablar a los medios y en el círculo de los de clase alta al cual no había entrado decentemente desde los años en donde vivía con su madre.

Con Jackie a su diestra, intentando arduamente tratar de confortarla en silencio con la mirada; a Riruka solamente le quedó dar una débil sonrisa, mitad ternura mitad amargura seca, siendo consciente de que seguía sin saber interpretar a Yukio

¿Él quería o no ser feliz? ¿Lo hacía o no esa mujer feliz? ¿Se casaba con ella por amor o no? Su consuelo era saber que tendría las mismas incógnitas si es que ella fuese la que portara el vestido de novia.

* * *

 **Notitas Cool...**

*Recuerden que Riruka escapó pequeña de su casa, por lo que creo que es una posibilidad.

* * *

•

* * *

 **¿Qué carajos hice?**

 **¿En serio qué carajos hice?**

 **Nos leemos, creo.**


End file.
